Finding Home
by nick2951
Summary: In the aftermath of the death of the 17th Angel, two souls leave Tokyo 03 together in order to find a new home. AS fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Eva.

Shinji Ikari opened the door to the galley and stepped inside. Looking around the room, he spotted numerous people sitting at the tables eating food. The atmosphere of the room was one of happiness as families chatted with each other. There were smiles and laughs as children played while their parents ate and watched their kids. The sight brought a genuine smile to Shinji's face, which was a first since Asuka and him first boarded the transport ship.

Turning his head, Shinji spotted the food counter and walked towards it. He stopped and stood in line as a cook handed out plates of food to people as they passed by him. When Shinji was finally in front of the cook who was behind the counter, he took a tray and then waited.

"Need something else?" asked the cook in English, slightly annoyed. He was a heavyset middle aged man who was Caucasian.

"Just another tray Sir; it's for my wife" answered Shinji with a steady voice, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Aren't you a little young to be married kid?" asked the man suspiciously.

Shinji pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of the cook. The cook's eyes widened and he looked around to see if anyone else was looking. Seeing that the coast was clear, he quickly swiped the money and put it in his pocket while handing Shinji another tray of food. Shinji nodded and walked back to the exit. While holding onto both trays with one hand, he used his other hand to open the door. Once the door was open, Shinji walked outside and closed the door behind him.

As he walked to his cabin with whom he shared with Asuka, Shinji ignored the other passengers of the ship. They would glance at him when he passed by but they would generally ignore him as well. Shinji preferred it this way since he was trying to avoid any attention. As he rounded a corner, he saw a group of three men talking together as they leaned on a guard rail overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was a beautiful day and was the perfect time to be outside of one's cabin. Shinji was personally glad of it since it gave him an opportunity to get out and about.

As Shinji passed the group of men, they took no notice of him as they continued their conversation. Shinji was about to round another corner when one of the men said something which caused the boy to stop and listen in.

"Heard there are American troops in Japan" said one of the men who was dressed in a pair of dark pants and matching jacket, taking no notice of Shinji as he listened in.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked another man.

"On the radio; apparently they're attacking some UN facility called NERV" answered the man.

"Really? Why they doing that?" asked the third man of the group, drinking from a bottle of beer.

"Don't know; from what the radio says, they are also attacking other facilities with the same name in other countries as well" said the man.

"All by themselves?" asked the second man.

"No; Chinese and French troops are involved as well" answered then man.

"American, Chinese, and French troops working together? What about the UN?" asked the man drinking the beer.

"According to the radio, the UN is in chaos; something about some hidden conspiracy to start Armageddon by a group of men running the UN. Also heard there is fighting going on in Germany between UN, French, and American troops. That's all the radio said" said the first man taking a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. Shinji began walking again and was soon out of hearing range of the group of men.

When Shinji arrived at the door of his cabin, he kicked at the door a few times and then stepped back. The door opened and Shinji stepped inside. As the door closed behind him, Shinji placed the two trays of food onto the small table and turned to the other occupant of the room. The first thing he noticed was her hair which had changed color since his visit to the galley for food.

"You dyed it black?" asked Shinji, surprised by her choice.

"It was either that or blue. You don't like it?" asked Asuka, the pitch of her voice rising a little bit.

"It's not that I don't like it; I just though that you hated black" answered Shinji, raising his hands.

"I also hate the idea of my hair being blue. Black is the lesser of two evils" replied Asuka, taking a look at the food. Picking up one of the plates, she began eating, but there was the slight appearance of disgust on her face in which Shinji caught.

"I know; I hate the food as well. However, we only need to deal with it a little while longer" said Shinji, taking a seat on the bed.

"I know; I just wish you would be the one who was cooking it" said the girl as she took one of the plates and began eating.

Shinji smiled as he watched her. This was a pleasant moment for the both of them and he wanted to relish it as long as possible. Lying on the queen size bed, Shinji continued to watch Asuka as she inhaled her food. Taking notice of his untouched food, Asuka stopped eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Asuka, slightly concerned.

"No, I am not hungry. Besides, you need it more than me anyway. Especially with your condition" answered Shinji with a comical tone in his voice.

"I don't need your pity" said Asuka, her voice rising in anger.

"I am not pitying you; I am just concerned. Your life is no longer your own now" said Shinji, a serious tone in his voice.

"I know" said Asuka, her anger deflating. Finishing her food, she grabbed the second plate and wolfed it down. After finally finishing it and was finally full, she placed the empty plate onto the first one and sat down on the bed. Lying down next to Shinji, she curled up against him.

There was silence between the two as the sound of the ocean was heard in the background. Both had their eyes open as they stared at other things in the cabin while being in deep thought. After an hour of silence, it was Asuka who finally spoke.

"Do you want to do it tonight?" asked Asuka in a tone that lacked emotion.

"Do you?" asked Shinji in the same tone.

"Yes; I need it and so do you" answered Asuka.

"Very well; but you have to be on top. The baby can't be hurt" said Shinji, the slight sound of worry in his voice.

"I agree; our baby can't be harmed" said Asuka in genuine agreement.

After a few more hours of silence between the two, darkness entered the cabin which signaled that dusk was approaching. As cabin continued to grow darker, Asuka rolled onto the top of Shinji and sat up. Looking down at him, she spoke again in a hushed whisper.

"When we are done; I want you to tell me of this new home for us that we are traveling to again."

Author's Note: This is my first Shinji/Asuka fic and I apologize if the characters seem OOC. I will hopefully explain the OOC as the fic progresses. I promised one of my readers an A/S fic and I hope he enjoys this one, sorry for the wait. Please R&R and a big thanks to Sideris for the pre-read.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva, but my birthday is around the corner.

Shinji woke up as the sun light shone through the porthole. Lifting his head off the pillow, he turned his head and looked around the room. Looking at the wind-up clock on the wall across from the bed, he saw that it was late in the afternoon and that he missed breakfast. He sighed and lay back down on the pillow. He was starving and was now regretting skipping dinner. However, he knew that Asuka needed it more than him.

Asuka was currently curled up against him, still asleep. Shinji figured that she had not woken up since she collapsed in exhaustion on top of him after their mutual releases. When she was done, Asuka always curled up against him. However, if she were to awaken during the night when he was asleep, she would move as far away from him on the bed as she could.

Not wanting to awaken her, Shinji carefully got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his eyes and yawning a little louder than he wanted. He turned back to Asuka to see if he had woken her up. Seeing no activity, he sighed in relief. Though she had changed in her behavior somewhat since they left Tokyo 03 several weeks ago, Asuka still made a scene when she got angry.

Standing up, Shinji stretched his legs and looked about the room in search of his clothes. Noticing his boxers underneath a pair of Asuka's white panties, he picked up both articles of clothing. Keeping a hold of the panties as he slipped on his boxers, he gazed at them and found it funny that his face no longer got red at the sight of the undergarment.

'_I guess all the sex with Asuka has made me immune to those kinds of feelings'_ thought the boy as he tossed the panties to the ground.

After yawning once again, Shinji went into the very small bathroom in order to relieve himself. After he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom only to find Asuka awake and sitting up in the bed. She was naked and her breasts were exposed to the cabin air. However, she no longer cared about him viewing her body in its naked state.

"How do you feel?" asked Shinji.

"I am fine," answered Asuka, pulling away the covers and standing up. She strode past Shinji to the bathroom and closed the door.

Shinji picks up his gray t-shirt off the ground and puts it on. Bending down, he picked up his blue pants and put them on as well. Sitting on the bed, Shinji begins to slip on his shoes when the bathroom door opens and Asuka walked out still naked. The boy watched her as she slipped on the panties that were thrown to the floor earlier and a yellow sundress that she pulled out of the suitcase next to the bed.

"We have an hour until lunch is served; do you want to take a walk" asked Shinji after finishing tying his shoelaces.

Asuka turns and gives him a blank stare. After a few minutes, she replies "sure" and slips on a pair of brown sandals.

Opening the door, Shinji made a gesture with his hand motioning for Asuka to go first. She walked outside and Shinji followed her, shutting the door behind them.

It was another nice day as the sun shown brightly in the sky. There was a slight breeze but all it did was keep the air cool. As Shinji and Asuka walked on the deck of the ship, they passed numerous sailors who were busy mopping and other chores on the ship; the couple was just ignored by the sailors. The couple themselves was also apart, each person trying to be as apart from the other as possible but still together.

As they neared the stern of the ship, Asuka suddenly stopped and turned towards the ocean. Shinji stopped as well and both teens leaned against the guard rail, staring out into the horizon. There was silence between the two for a while as they continued their staring. After a full ten minutes of either of them saying a word, it was Asuka who broke the silence.

"Why my name?" asked Asuka, continuing to watch the ocean.

"Huh?" said Shinji, confused.

"I heard you speak to the sailor when we were boarding the ship. Why did you pick Langley as the name for us? Why not Ikari?" asked Asuka.

After a minute of thinking, Shinji finally answered "Because I don't want to be an Ikari anymore."

"I understand that, but why use my name?" asked the girl, turning and looking at him.

"Several reasons I guess; family tradition, a pathetic attempt in concealment, because it sounded good at the time," said Shinji, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"I see," said Asuka, turning her head back towards the ocean. There was silence once again between the two.

"Do you want to be Mrs. Langley?" asked Shinji, quite suddenly.

"It works I suppose. It is better than 'Ikari'" answered Asuka, a small smile coming to her face.

"I agree. The name 'Langley' is much better than 'Ikari'" said Shinji in agreement.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "You should take pride in your name Shinji" said the red-head.

"Why? It's not a name that is well liked at the moment" said the boy.

"Because of your Father, but it was your mother's name and from what I understand she was a good person" said Asuka, not giving up on the matter.

"If my mother was such a good person, she would never had given her life to Eva and left me to my father" said Shinji with a small amount of bitterness in his voice.

Asuka turned at him and looked surprised. After a minute of thinking, she said "You have me there. I guess we had horrible parents, didn't we?"

"Yes we did" said Shinji.

"I wonder if our child will have this problem?" asked Asuka, her voice lacking any emotion.

"No, we made that promise in the hospital when we found out about the child; remember?" said Shinji with the exact tone of voice.

"I do. I wish our child could have more though" said the girl with a slight tone of sadness.

"We do care about one another, you and I. However, our personalities are a damper in our relationship" answered Shinji.

"Very true; do you think that we will ever learn to be open with one another?" asked Asuka, agreeing with the teen.

"We have to; for our child's sake" said Shinji with hope.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Flashback

_Shinji stares at Asuka's comatose form as it lay on the hospital bed. It was less than twenty-four hours since the death of Kaworu Nagisa, the seventeenth Angel._

"_I am afraid of Ayanami and Misato. Help me! Hey, help me Asuka! Make a fool of me like you always do!" asks Shinji franticly._

_He begins to shake Asuka, waiting for a response. Asuka, who was lying on her side, falls on her back. Shinji is surprised when he sees Asuka's breasts now revealed to him. He turns and walks to the door, there he locks it and walks back to the bed. In the next few minutes, a deep breathing sound can be heard in the room which is soon followed by a small cry from Shinji. _

_As he is turned away from the bed, Shinji looks at his hand which is covered by a white substance. "I am so fucked up" says the boy as he heads to the door. _

_However, before he can unlock the door and open it, he is suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to face Asuka who had a blank expression on her face. Before the boy could even say a word, Shinji is thrown onto the bed. Asuka, who is still wearing nothing but her panties, jumped onto the bed and straddled his waist. He stared up at the girl with a shocked expression, but it is Asuka who starts talking._

"_Don't think you can be the only one who receives pleasure today, Third Child"_

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of Finding Home and I hope it is well liked. There will be more info on what happened to Shinji and Asuka regarding the child and their leaving Tokyo 03 in a series of short flashbacks as the story progresses. Also there will be more on what is going on in the world when Shinji and Asuka make port in the next chapter. This fic is an AU which takes place after the Seventeenth Angel and not after 3rd Impact. So the children are still 14 or 15 years of age. I know that is a little young for a pregnancy, but it has been done before. I will explain more on the child as I said in future chapters.

Please R&R and a Huge Thanks to my pre-reader Sideris.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva.

The ship moved slowly into the port of New San Francisco. After 2nd Impact, the original city of San Francisco had been destroyed by a massive tidal wave which had engulfed most of the city without warning and killed over three-quarters of the population. When the water had receded, the city was rebuilt and became the largest port on the West Coast of North America. In the devastation wrought after the waters had receded and people returned to the lost city, a sight of hope and joy was brought to the first who looked out over the bay. The old sight of the orange steel of the Bay Bridge brought hope to the people as they rebuilt and carried on with their lives, persevering in the wake of this tremendous tragedy. Long would it be before the city fully recovered to become once more; a center of trade and immigration to the Pacific.

As Shinji and Asuka walked down the plank and onto the wooden boards of the dock, they looked around for the immigration building. Both teens had a backpack on and carried a duffle bag. Shinji had an attaché case in the other hand. Both wore blank expressions and ignored the other people ob the dock. After spotting the building in which they were searching for, the teens began to head towards it.

The building lay past the docks at the end of the port. It was plain white and had black roof top. As Shinji and Asuka got closer to the building, the pair noticed a small squad of United States Marines standing guard. They were wearing battle armor and held assault rifles. As the teens passed the soldiers, they were paid no heed and were allowed to continue into the building. Shinji let out a small sigh in relief as he opened the door and held it open for Asuka. However, Shinji's relief turned to anguish at the sight of the long line in which Asuka and he had to stand in.

As Shinji and Asuka stood in the slow moving line, Shinji looked about the building and spotted the television on the far wall. The sound was turned off, but the channel appeared to be on a news network of some sorts. As the images flashed on screen, the appearance of conflict was shown. One image showed a clash between French soldiers and what Asuka recognized as German troops. By the time the broadcast had ended, the teens were at the front of the line.

"Can I help you?" asked and Caucasian man with dark glasses. He wore a white dress shirt and had a friendly expression on his face.

"We are here to be processed for Citizenship" answered Shinji as he opened up the attaché case he was carrying. He took out several documents and laid them onto the counter. The clerk picked up the documents and inspected them. His eyes slightly widened as he read.

"I see, well everything is in order here. Give me a minute to get your identification cards" said the man as he turned and disappeared into the back.

"Well that went smooth" said Asuka, slightly surprised.

"Ritsuko said that she would take care of everything" said Shinji.

"Yeah, but I at least thought there would be some hassle" said Asuka.

Shinji smiled in agreement as the man appeared from the back with two cards in his hands.

"Well here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Langley. Welcome to the United States" said the clerk.

Asuka inspected the photo and whipped her head up in surprise. Catching it from the corner of his eye, his voice tinged with concern as he belted out, "Something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later" answered the girl.

"Okay. I have a question" said Shinji, turning his eyes to the clerk.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"Can you let me know where I can find the New San Francisco Branch of the Abarr International Bank?" asked the boy.

"Not too far from here, actually; it's around the corner past the warehouse on the left of the entrance of this building" answered the clerk.

"Thank you" said Shinji. Both children turned and walked to the exit. Opening the door for Asuka once again, they walked out of the building and followed the directions given to them. Soon they found themselves in front of a simple black colored building. To the teens it did not seem like a bank on the outside. Shinji lead the way and walked up to the front door. Opening it, both Asuka and he stepped inside to find themselves in a very fancy and decorated establishment. The walls were pure white and the counters seemed to be made out of brass. Security cameras were numerous and guards armed with heavy machine guns could be seen at each corner of the room. There were very few people inside the bank though, which made waiting in line non-existent.

Walking up to the counter, Shinji took a deep breath and rang the small bell that sat on the counter. A few seconds later, an African American woman appeared.

"Can I help you?" asked the Woman, keeping her tone civil but serious.

"I am here to access my account" answered Shinji, matching her tone.

"I see. Come with me" said the woman. Stepping out from behind the counter, she led both Shinji and Asuka to a brown door which was located on the far wall. Before she opened the door, the women looked at them and said "Your belongings will have to stay here."

Asuka looked at the woman and Shinji in alarm but before Shinji could speak, the woman said "Do not worry. Your luggage will be safe."

Nodding, Shinji turned and gave Asuka a look. She nodded as well and both teens dropped their duffle bags as well as their backpacks. Once they were done, the trio proceeded through the door.

Inside was a small room with a medium sized desk, three wooden chairs, and laptop computer which sat on top of the desk. There were two men also in the room, armed with high caliber machine guns. The women took her seat behind the desk while Shinji and Asuka took their seats opposite from her. The women leaned back in her chair and folded her hands together. She then began to speak.

"Are you aware of our procedures?" asked the women.

"It was explained to me" said Shinji.

"And the consequences of giving me a wrong answer" asked the women, an eyebrow rising.

"That our bodies would never be found" said Shinji, a slight trace of fear in his voice.

The women nodded and the two men took their positions directly behind both Shinji and Asuka, their hands gripping their weapons.

"The name of the Account?" asked the women, a finger on the keyboard of the laptop.

"S. Langley" said Shinji. The women looked at the screen and typed a few buttons. After a minute went by, the women stopped typing and looked up at Shinji.

"There is a seventeen word password attached to this account. You will be asked a number and you will be required to give a word which corresponds to that particular number. Are you ready to begin?" asked the women.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Shinji replied "Yes."

"Very well, let us begin; One?"

"Adam"

"Two?"

"Lilith"

"Three?"

"Satchiel"

"Four?"

"Samshael"

"Five?"

"Ramiel"

"Six?"

"Gagiel"

"Seven?"

"Israfel"

"Eight?"

"Sandalphon"

"Nine?"

"Matriel"

"Ten?"

"Sahaquiel"

"Eleven?"

"Ireul"

"Twelve?"

"Leliel"

"Thirteen?"

"Bardiel"

"Fourteen?"

"Zuriel"

"Fifteen?"

"Arael" Asuka slightly cringed.

"Sixteen?"

"Armisael"

"Seventeen?"

"Tabris" said Shinji with sadness quite evident in his voice.

The women smiled and said "Thank you. I am Ms. Howe and I apologize for the extreme measures, but we take the protection of our client's funds very seriously. What can I do for you?" The men behind the two children moved away and took up their previous positions

"I need to make a small withdrawal for our travels as well as a transfer of some of our assets to any banks at our destination" answered Shinji.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Your present funds stand at 47 million American dollars, 52 million Euros, and 63 million yen. I assume the withdrawal will be American currency?" asked Ms Howe.

"Yes please" answered Shinji.

"How much?" asked the women.

"Just enough to get us to our destination" said Shinji, keeping his tone serious.

"About ten thousand should suffice. I will have the money brought here immediately. Where is your destination?" asked Ms. Howe, still smiling. One of the men left the room.

Shinji reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper with a name of a town on it. He showed it to the women who then typed a few keys on her computer.

"There are four banks in that town. Do you wish to have funds placed in all of them?" she asked.

"Yes" answered Shinji.

"I shall have 250,000K placed in each of the banks. If you need more funds, we have a branch in the next town over." With that said, the man who left earlier came back with a satchel in hand. The trio stood from their chairs and Shinji took the satchel from the man; opening it up, Shinji and Asuka's eyes widened at the sight of all the money.

"Do you have a place to stay while you are in town?" asked Ms. Howe.

"No, we were planning to find a hotel" answered Shinji.

"We offer a stay at our hotel free of charge. It is one of benefits for banking with our bank. Shall I have a car take you there?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful" answered Asuka before Shinji could speak up. Ms. Howe smiled and motioned the children to follow man who had brought the satchel. Before the teens left the room, they shook hands with the woman and said their goodbyes. Shinji and Asuka followed the man as he led them out the back exit of the building where a car waited for them. Both children got inside and the car sped off to the hotel. As they traveled, the radio was playing the news.

"This is Kurt Davis at GHWS, your reliable news broadcaster. In continuing with our top story; US, French, and Chinese troops have completed their take over of all NERV facilities around the world as well as facilities controlled by an organization that has now been identified as SEELE. We do not yet know the reason behind this multi-national cooperative takeover, but we have heard from Pentagon sources that it has something to do with a planned "Third Impact". We have confirmed that Great Britain has joined the coalition of France, China, and the United States. We have also confirmed that the leaders of the four nations are now meeting in a secret location. There has been massive protest around the world over the recent military actions and arrests of UN officials as well as the Secretary General of the United Nations himself. The UN Headquarters in Geneva has been occupied by French Troops with reinforcements of Britain and the US due to arrive soon. We will bring you more facts on this crisis as it becomes available to us. This is Kurt Davis sighing off."

The two teens stole glances at each other as the music returned to the radio. Both kept their faces devoid of emotion as the news settled in.

Author's Note: I know I said that I would reveal what's going on, but I hope this at least answers some questions and quell your appetites somewhat. I PROMISE that the next chapter will reveal what the current status on NERV, SEELE, and the rest of the world as well as Misato, Ritsuko, and Rei. Also Shinji and Asuka's destination will be revealed as well as some more flashbacks about their escape from Tokyo 03. The scene with the bank was taken from an episode of the current season of Alias. Hopefully Alias fans picked up on that. I hope you enjoyed the update. Please R&R.

A huge thanks to Sideris for the Pre-Read.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, Asuka immediately headed towards the bathroom. Shinji watched her as she opened the bathroom door and peered inside. Smiling, she turned and walked to the bed. Dropping her luggage onto the bed, she opened up her backpack and pulled out a white t-shirt and matching panties. She then proceeded back to the bathroom.

"I am taking a bath" was all that she said as the teen entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Shinji sighed and dropped his luggage next to Asuka's' on the bed. It was a king sized bed with a grey quilt and green pillows. He then looked around the room and smiled as well. It was a rather large room with a red carpet and white-colored walls. There was a computer desk in the corner and a fancy wooden dresser underneath the large window on the far wall. There was also an entertainment center with a very expensive flat screen television, DVD player, and a CD player. There was also a cordless phone and a digital clock on a small desk next to the bed.

'_They really go all out for their clients'_ thought Shinji as he moved Asuka's and his belongings so that he could lie down. He then got onto the bed and propped himself up so that he was lying against the headboard.

Reaching for the remote control, Shinji turned on the TV but kept the volume mute. He flipped around for a couple of minutes, going through all 576 channels. Finally, he flipped back to cartoon network which was playing Crest of the Stars. As he watched the program for about an half an hour, the bathroom door opened up and out came a very happy Asuka who was dressed in the panties and shirt that she had grabbed earlier. The shirt was a little small for her and barely covered her belly button. She looked at the TV for a minute and then headed to the bed. Without looking at Shinji, she grabbed her and Shinji's luggage and put then on the ground next to the bed. Asuka then climbed onto the bed laid down next to the boy with her head on the pillow and eyes at the TV.

As the two lay there watching the program, Shinji occasionally stole glances at the girl. The way she was dressed brought upon a feeling of lust within the boy. However, Shinji always waited for Asuka to make the first move. It was an unspoken agreement between the two.

As he glanced at her again, Asuka looked from the TV and their eyes met. The two teens stared at one another in silence for a few minutes. Asuka suddenly moved and climbed on top of Shinji and lay down until the tips of their noses almost touched. Both sets of blue eye continued the meet as neither body made any attempt to move. Finally, Shinji moved his arms and wrapped them around Asuka, embracing her.

"At some point, we'll have to stop" said Shinji.

"What?" asked Asuka questionably.

"The sex; It won't be good for the baby" answered Shinji with seriousness.

"I know we have to take care of our child" said Asuka, with a note of seriousness in her voice as well.

Neither one moved as they lay on top of one another. They were locked in their embrace and silence returned between the two. Finally after a few minutes, Asuka turned around and Shinji pushed himself up until he was once again in a sitting position. Asuka stayed where she was, using Shinji's stomach as a pillow.

Shinji and Asuka watched the program until its conclusion. After the credits were done, the next show came on; Pokemon Sagas. Both teens gagged in disgust and Shinji quickly picked up the remote, flipping the channel.

"Mien Gott, will it ever end?" asked Asuka incredulously.

"I heard that they are up to eight thousand now" said Shinji.

"How do they keep coming up with names for those things" asked the girl again.

"They probably have one guy whose sole job is to come up with new Pokemon and their names" answered Shinji with a laugh.

"Our child will NOT be raised watching Pokemon" said Asuka with extreme seriousness.

"Agreed" said Shinji.

After a few more minutes of flipping, the teen landed on the local 6'clock news. There was a local report on an incident involving a group of surfers getting into a fight with a gang of jet skiers. There were no serious injuries but multiple arrests were made. As the teens watched the broadcast, the anchor was interrupted and a report was handed to him.

"We have just been informed that the White House Press Secretary Samuel Arlen is about to make a statement regarding present events. We will now go live to the White House"

As soon as the anchor finished, the scene changed to the White House where a tall African American male was shown in front of a group of reporters. He was dressed in a black suit and had a pair of reading glasses on.

"Thank You for coming. After I am done, I will take a few questions. Two weeks ago the nations of China, France, and the United States launched a unilateral military operation against the Organizations of NERV and SEELE as well as their subordinates in the various national governments and United Nations. This action was taken due to overwhelming evidence indicating the planned initiation of a Third Impact. Currently all branches of NERV are under Allied control as well as facilities run by NERV's secret backers SEELE. The United Nations is also occupied and the Secretary General and his cabinet have been arrested in their connection to the scheme. Commander Gendo Ikari of the Japanese Branch of NERV and German Entrepreneur Lorenz Keel has been taken into custody and will be tried for numerous crimes including attempted genocide."

Reporters suddenly stood up and began yelling their questions. Mr. Arlen pointed to a woman in the middle.

"Where did the evidence come from in regards to this military action?"

"The evidence itself came from the Japanese Branch of NERV's own MAGI which was made available from within the facility."

"Do we know who was responsible for this leak?" asked the reporter again.

"Yes, it was due to the valiant efforts of a NERV scientist by the name of Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. However, she was murdered by Commander Gendo Ikari before US forces could arrive."

Shinji and Asuka became saddened at this. Ritsuko had helped them escape Tokyo 03 and NERV's detection.

"What is the status of the Japanese Branch of NERV? Has the entire Command staff been arrested?" asked another reporter.

"Other than the Commander and Sub Commander, the rest of the staff at NERV have been exonerated and has been very cooperative with the US forces. Currently, NERV Japan is under the complete control of the United States Army 4th Division under the Command of General Walter Sherman."

"And the children who pilot the Evangelions?"

"The First Child Rei Ayanami has been put into the permanent custody of Major Katsuragi as part of our agreement with her. The Second and Third Children, Asuka Langley Sohyru and Shinji Ikari, have disappeared and have not been found"

"If found, would they be arrested?"

"No, the children are still considered heroes and will be needed for testimony against Gendo Ikari."

"There have been reports of protest about the presence of US troops by the Japanese Government. What does the President have to say about this?"

"We have learned that the Japanese Government was planning an attack of its own. However, from what we have learned; this attack involved the possible massacre of the NERV staff. This was unacceptable in our opinion. Therefore, this is why the US moved in without Japan's knowledge."

"What about the occupation of Berlin and the imprisonment of some of the German Government by French and British forces?" asked another reporter who was located in the front row.

"Many of the officials in the German Government as well as their Chancellor were under the payroll of Lorenz Keel, the head of SEELE. Their arrest was necessary in order to purge the German Government of SEELE interest."

"What about influence within the US, Chinese, French, and British Governments by SEELE?" asked the same reporter.

"Shortly before the attack, there were high level arrests of all SEELE officials within the Allied Governments. Within the US, seventeen Senators from both parties as well as the Secretaries of Treasury and State along with their staff and contacts. They have been charged with treason."

"You have also arrested key United Nations officials including the Secretary General. Was he under SEELE's employment as well?" asked another reporter from the back.

"No; we have confirmed that he was a member of the SEELE council itself. We believe that he was responsible for allocating various UN funds to SEELE's operations."

"You have mentioned that Gendo Ikari and the SEELE Council will be going on trial for various crimes. Where will this trial take place and when?" asked a reporter.

"There is no word on when the trial will be seeing as the evidence against them is still being gathered. However, an agreement has been reached for where the trial will take place. The trial will take place in Ottawa, Canada."

"Who will be the judges for this trial?" asked the same reporter.

"The Canadian Government has agreed to provide the judges. The prosecutors will be from China, France, Great Britain, and the United States."

"And the Defense Attorneys?"

"The accused will be able to retain legal counsel. That is, if they can anyone to represent them" said Samuel Arlen with a smirk. There was laughter from the assembled.

Shinji shut off the television and both teens lay there in silence as they took in what they just witnessed. After a few minutes, it was Asuka who broke the silence.

"At least we know that Misato is okay" said Asuka in a somewhat tone of relief.

"I guess" responded Shinji in a monotone voice.

"One of these days, you are going to have to tell me what she did to make you so angry at her" said Asuka.

"Its not what she did but what she said to me" said Shinji in a tone that had a trace of anger in it.

"What did she say?" asked Asuka.

"I'll tell you another time" answered Shinji.

"Very Well" was all the Asuka said.

The teens once again descended into silence. They lay there, holding onto one another. After twenty minutes of neither one taking an action, Asuka looked up at Shinji's face. Their eyes met and they stared at each other. Asuka then shook her head and Shinji nodded in agreement. They continued to hold each other even after they both fell asleep.

Please R&R and a thank you to Sideris for the pre-read.


End file.
